


Consort

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Reader, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Hair Pulling, Multi, NSFW, Threesome, grace!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: I love your writing SO MUCH! Could you please do one where the reader used to be the consort of the archangels but when Lucifer and Michael start fighting she runs away. But eventually they find her and ‘punish’ her.





	

Warnings: Language, angel!reader, smut, threesome, hair pulling, bondage, dom!Michael and Lucifer/sub!Reader, oral, edging/orgasm denial, spanking, grace!kink, anal

Fic:

Your life had changed drastically since you left Heaven. Before running, you had been the consort of the archangels. Most times you enjoyed the position, but then Lucifer and Michael started fighting. You couldn’t bear to see the way they fought and bickered, so you ran.

Since then, you’d been hiding out on Earth. You missed your archangels desperately, but you couldn’t go back now. Michael was somewhere in Heaven, Lucifer had been cast down into Hell, Gabriel had gone missing, and from what you’d heard, Raphael had been killed. You felt guilty for leaving your angels the way you had, but there was no way to change that now.

You tried to blend in with the humans and live as normal a life as you could. Eventually, you had gotten a job and bought a house and a car. You even immersed yourself into pop culture, reading their books, watching their movies, listening to their music. No matter what you did, however, nothing could completely erase the guilt you felt for abandoning the men you loved.

Returning home from work, you notice something odd. You could feel a presence in your home. It was something you hadn’t felt since you’d gone into hiding, but it was oddly familiar. You turn on the lights and walk through your living room, but find nothing. “You were difficult to find,” a strange voice says from behind you. Though the voice was strange, the energy you feel coming off him is very familiar.

“Michael,” you whisper under your breath as you stop in your tracks.

“Even to my surprise, I have to agree with my brother on that,” another voice says, this one belonging to Lucifer. Turning, you find them both behind you, casually sitting in two of your chairs.

“Why are you here?” you ask nervously.

“For you,” Michael answers as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

“Why else would we be in this … place?” Lucifer adds, “Not to say that it isn’t a lovely home, I just never imagined you on Earth.”

“Don’t worry,” Michael tells you, “I won’t let him hurt you.”

“You think you’re so much better than me don’t you?” Lucifer asks Michael.

“Well, you were the one banished to Hell,” Michael retorts. Lucifer begins to protest, but you stop him before he can say a word.

“Don’t fight,” you beg as you take a step closer to them, “That’s why I left in the first place. I couldn’t stand to hear you fight.”

“So it was both our faults,” Michael whispers.

“What do you mean?” you ask him.

“When you left, Michael and I blamed each other,” Lucifer explains, “It got so bad that Gabriel left too. I hated Michel for what I thought he’d done and Michael hated me for the same reason.”

“I’m sorry,” you tell them, “I didn’t mean to make things worse.”

“Don’t apologize,” Michael says as he stands and quickly walks to you, wrapping you up in his arms, “This was our fault.”

“Unfortunately, I have to agree with him again,” Lucifer says. He stands from his chair and moves to stand behind you, his hands falling on your hips. “We’ve missed you,” Lucifer whispers as he leans closer, his lips brushing the shell of your ear.

“Are you here to kill me?” you ask nervously.

“Kill you?” Michael asks, “Why?”

“For leaving,” you answer, “And abandoning you.”

“Heaven’s no,” Lucifer teases, “We don’t want to kill you, punish you maybe, but not kill you.”

“P-punish me?” you stumble, unsure of what he meant by that exactly. Lucifer smiles wickedly.

“Hell was so boring,” Lucifer says, placing kisses to your neck, “The one thing that got me through it was thinking about what I’d do to you when I got out.” You swallow thickly.

“Now that we have you back …” Michael begins, letting his words trail off. He looks over your shoulder at Lucifer. Your heart beats wildly in your chest, unsure of what they’re planning.

“We’re gonna make sure you never want to leave us again,” Lucifer whispers in your ear, finishing Michael’s sentence. Michael presses his lips to yours hard as he begins unbuttoning your shirt. Lucifer tugs at the material, pulling it down your arms.

Goosebumps raise on your skin as the familiar chill of Lucifer’s skin sinks into your own. He presses kisses against the backs of your shoulders, but eventually he begins to growl. His hand reaches for your cheek, forcing you to break the kiss with Michael so that he can claim your lips for his own. Michael growls, but decides to let Lucifer have his chance to kiss you.

Lucifer coaxes your lips apart and slips his forked tongue into your mouth, the two halves splitting and circling your own tongue. “We’ve missed you,” Michael whispers as he leaves kisses along your chest. You moan against Lucifer’s lips as Michael kisses your breasts through the material of your bra. One of Lucifer’s hands twists into your hair and tugs hard as he breaks the kiss with you.

“Have you missed us?” Lucifer asks, his pupils blown wide with lust.

“Yes,” you answer as a whisper.

“I don’t think I heard you,” Lucifer says, tugging your hair harder.

“Yes,” you answer, louder than before. Michael’s hands reach behind you and unhook your bra before pulling the straps down your arms. As soon as the material is gone, Lucifer grabs your wrists and roughly positions your hands behind your back. He snaps, making a long piece of rope appear.

“Don’t move,” Lucifer instructs. He binds your hands together as if you were praying with your hands behind your back. You knew that position was intentional. Working together, Lucifer and Michael bind you, wrapping the rope around your body so that your arms are held close to your body and your breasts are accentuated. “Damn, you’re beautiful like this,” Lucifer tells you as he walks around you, admiring his handy work.

“Could be better,” Michael says as he takes a step back to examine you. Lucifer looks at Michael with narrowed eyes. “There are still too many layers of clothing,” Michael explains.

“Well, it’s not as if that’s hard to fix,” Lucifer says. With a snap of his fingers, the rest of your clothing disappears, save for your panties. “Look at that,” Lucifer says with a smirk as his eyes roam your body. Michael looks at you in much the same manner, his lust blown eyes devouring each inch of you. “Get on your knees,” Lucifer demands.

His hands reach for the front of his pants, quickly opening them. You do as Lucifer asks, dropping to your knees and looking up at them expectantly. “Who are you to give instruction?” Michael asks.

“I’m the one who’s got Y/N tied up and ready to suck my cock,” Lucifer answers.

Michael growls. He moves towards you, stopping right in front of you, working on opening his pants as he moves. “You want me first don’t you?” Michael asks.

You’re afraid to answer, knowing it could only cause problems. Michael doesn’t even seem to care that you don’t answer. He pulls his rigid cock from its confines and chuckles as your lips part.

“This is bull shit,” Lucifer says as he nudges Michael to the side, “You should be sucking my cock first. I was the one suffering alone in Hell after all.” He stands before you and pushes down his pants and boxers, his hard cock springing free. “Like that, don’t you?” he asks as he watches you licking and biting your lips.

“So,” Michael says, looking down at you with his hand wrapped around his cock, “Who’s first?” You swallow thickly. If your hands were free, you’d give one a hand job while you sucked the other off. As it was, you had to find another solution.

You look you at Michael with a look that pleads for forgiveness before you look to Lucifer. Leaning in, you press kisses to Lucifer’s tip before leaving a long lick up the underside of his cock. “Oh,” Lucifer groans, “That’s right, suck my cock.” His hand reaches down and tangles in your hair, expecting you to take his cock into your mouth.

Instead, you turn towards Michael and treat him the way you had treated Lucifer. “So that’s how it is,” Michael groans as you kiss and lick the length of his cock. He keeps one hand wrapped around his base as he wraps his other hand in your hair.

You pull away from Michael and switch back to Lucifer, looking up at him through your lashes. He groans as you leave kitten licks against his tip. The taste of him mixes with the taste of Michael as you lap up the precum leaking from the slit in the head of his cock.

It was only now that you truly let yourself realize how much you missed this. You loved giving your archangels all the pleasure they desired and you knew they loved returning that pleasure. The looks of bliss on their faces and the sounds they make are better than any Heaven that could ever be created.

You rub your thighs together as you suck them off, wetness pooling between your legs. Falling into a rhythm, you take one of them into your mouth and bob your head as you use your grace to stroke the other’s cock. After you’ve bobbed your head a few times, you switch to the other, making sure to pay equal attention to them both. They both groan your name, hands tugging at your hair and cocks twitching with the need for release.

Michael grunts as you take him into your mouth again, his hips bucking towards you. “That’s it,” he encourages as you work him with your tongue. His hand tightens in your hair as his cock twitches hard. You moan around him, sending vibrations straight down his length. “So good,” he groans, “Oh, Y/N, I can’t -” His words become a loud groan as his cock pulses, his salty cum spilling across your tongue. You continue to bob your head over his length, working him through his high and milking him for all he’s worth. Looking up at him through your lashes, you watch as his muscles tense and relax with each wave of pleasure washing over him.

“Y/N, I need you,” Lucifer groans, clearly annoyed by how much attention you’re giving to Michael as you work him through his high. You let Michael fall from your lips and turn your focus to Lucifer. “Fuck,” Lucifer groans as you take him into the wet warmth of your mouth. He shoulders Michael to the side so that he can have you all to himself.

Lucifer threads both hands into your hair and begins guiding your actions. You hum as his hips buck forward, fucking your mouth. Slowly, he thrusts deeper and deeper, working you up until he’s fucking your throat. Tears begin to form in your eyes as you struggle for oxygen.

“Fuck, Y/N,” Lucifer grunts as his cock begins to pulse, “Oh, fuck yes.” Lucifer groans as he spills his cum down your throat. His hands fist into your hair and pull as he works himself through his high. Eventually, his thrusts slow and come to a stop. He pulls himself from your mouth, a string of saliva between your lips and the tip of his cock.

Flicking your eyes to the side, you see Michael sitting back in the chair. Lucifer notices this too and tells you to stay before taking his seat again. “Please,” you beg with a hoarse voice, watching them from where you sat on your knees, “Please don’t leave me like this.” Your panties are soaked and your core aches with the need to be filled.

“You mean like you left us?” Lucifer asks.

“That was cruel,” Michael chides him.

“I’m sorry,” you whisper, looking away from them.

“You’ve lost just as much as we have, more even. Don’t apologize for leaving because we pushed you away,” Michael tells you. You feel his grace caress your cheek before it lifts your chin to look at them.

“You’ve missed us haven’t you?” Lucifer asks.

“Yes,” you answer quietly.

“Sorry, what was that?” Lucifer asks. His grace smacks your ass hard, making you yelp.

“Yes,” you answer louder.

“That’s better,” Lucifer approves. His grace squeezes your ass to relieve some of the sting.

“I need you both, please,” you beg.

“Not just yet,” Michael tells you. His grace trails down your neck. It felt like a pair of lips were leaving kisses lower and lower on your body.

“Didn’t I tell you that you needed to be punished first?” Lucifer asks, spanking you again.

“We’re going to warm you up first,” Michael explains.

“Get you ready to take both our cocks,” Lucifer adds, “It’s been so long.”

They begin undressing themselves as their grace travels over you teasingly. They watch you squirm as they tweak your nipples and spank your ass. Once in a while, they’ll use their grace to place kisses to your lips and cheeks.

You gasp as Michael’s grace presses to your clit. He rubs a few circles before pulling away and sliding along your folds. “So wet for us, aren’t you?” Michael asks as his grace teases you, just barely dipping inside you before pulling out.

“Yes,” you moan, rocking your hips in hopes of feeling his grace inside you again.

Lucifer chuckles as his grace circles your ass hole. “Please,” you whimper, pushing back on the feeling. You watch his smirk grow as he pushes his grace into your ass hole, filling you with about the length and width of his middle finger.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Lucifer comments as he begins fucking your ass with his grace.

Michael starts out slowly as well. About two fingers worth of his grace pushes into your pussy, making you moan. You rock your hips back and forth as much as you can without toppling over.

“Can’t wait to be inside you,” Lucifer says as he pulls his grace from you. This time when it pushes into you again, it becomes thicker so that it stretches you out.

“Please,” you moan, “I need more.” Lucifer smacks your ass again, hard.

“You’ll take what we give you,” Michael informs you.

“But we don’t mind a bit of begging,” Lucifer adds. Michael curls his grace against your g-spot, your head tipping back as you moan in pleasure. Lucifer continues to increase the thickness of his grace inside your ass, stretching you out for what’s to come.

“Please,” you whimper, “I need to feel you inside me. Please, please, please.” Your stomach twists and knots in pleasure as they bring you closer and closer to the precipice. “Lucifer, Michael,” you moan as you teeter on the edge of orgasm. When you feel like you’re just about to cum, all the sensations they’re giving you disappear. “Please,” you whimper as you come down from your almost high.

“See?” Lucifer smirks, “Punishment.” Their grace returns to your body and you know it isn’t going to end well for you.

They continue fucking you just as they had before. This time, however, you watch as they stroke their hard cocks. You knew they wanted to be inside you, but their desire to punish you won out. “Oh, fuck, please,” you whimper as they work you to the edge again and again without ever giving you the pleasure you desire. Tears well in the corners of your eyes and your body shakes with the need for release.

“I think you’ve been punished enough,” Michael comments as you begin to back down from your near high once again.

“Agreed,” Lucifer says as he pushes himself up from his chair. You watch him as he moves closer, cock standing at attention. “Come here,” Lucifer demands. He wraps his hand around your upper arm and pulls you from the floor. His hand presses flat against your lower back and pushes you towards Michael.

“That’s right,” Michael says, “Come here.” His hands reach for you and he pushes your panties down around your ankles before he guides you to his lap so that you’re straddling him.

“So ready to be fucked aren’t you?” Lucifer asks.

“Yes,” you answer him. This time his hand falls against your ass, adding to the sting you already felt there.

“Don’t worry,” Michael tells you, “This time we won’t edge you. We’ll let you cum around our cocks.” Michael holds your upper arms and leans you forward, pressing his lips to yours. You moan as Lucifer slides into your pussy, slicking himself in your juices before pulling back out.

“Fuck, you’re dripping,” Lucifer comments. His hands find your hips as he lines his tip up with your ass hole. You push back on him as much as you can, so ready to feel their cocks inside you. Before he pushes into you, he positions you over Michael’s cock and lowers you onto it.

“Oh, fuck,” you both moan as his throbbing cock fills you to the hilt. Lucifer leans forward, placing one hand against the back of the chair for support. “Fuck!” you cry out as he pushes his thick cock in to your ass. You feel so full and you love it.

“Fuck, you’re ready to cum already,” Lucifer grunts as he thrusts into you. From all the stimulation they had given you, you were so ready to cum, just like Lucifer assumed.

Both of them work together to hold you up, giving them both good angles to thrust into you at. You moan and whimper their names as they fuck you roughly, their grace exploring your body.

They both praise you as your walls begin to flutter around them. Both were close as well, their cocks throbbing and twitching with need. Pressure builds in your stomach as you near your end. You’re fighting to hold back the orgasm that threatens to hit you. “So good,” they groan, “So fucking good.”

“Fuck me,” you moan, “Cum inside me.”

“Cum for us first,” Michael instructs.

“It’s been so long since we’ve felt you cum around our cocks,” Lucifer adds, “Let us feel you cum.”

“Michael, Lucifer,” you moan as their thrusts become erratic. You’re right on the edge of climax and you can’t hold on any longer. “Lucifer! Michael!” you scream as your orgasm hits you like a freight train. Your body is wracked with wave after wave of blissful pleasure as your walls convulse around their throbbing cocks.

“Oh fuck,” they both groan as they continue fucking you, “Fuck, yes.” Their fingers dig into your skin as they chase their highs.

“Y/N!” Lucifer grunts, reaching his climax first. His hips buck as his cock pulses, spilling himself deep inside you. You moan as he fills you with cum, his fingertips digging into your skin.

Michael continues to thrust up into you, teetering on the edge of orgasm. “Y/N, oh Y/N, yes!” He cries out as his cock pulses, spilling ribbon after ribbon of cum against your walls. He captures your lips as he works himself through his high.

Lucifer places kisses along the backs of your shoulders as you come down from your highs. You feel like melting butter and the only reason you’re still upright is because they’re holding you that way.

Slowly, Lucifer pulls himself from you, his cum leaking from your ass. “So glad we found you,” he says, carding a hand through your hair before kissing the top of your head. Michael positions you so that you’re sitting up straighter.

“We’ve missed you so much,” Michael tells you as he caresses your cheek.

“I’ve missed you both too,” you answer.

“We want to stay with you,” Lucifer says as he begins untying the ropes that bind you.

“You want to stay here?” you question.

“Being here with you is better than Heaven without you,” Michael says.

“And I’ve been banished from Heaven so it’s not like I’m going back; and I’m definitely never going back to Hell,” Lucifer tells you.

“Would that be alright?” Michael asks, “I promise my brother and I will try our best not to fight.”

“I’d like that,” you tell them. Both of them grin uncontrollably. “Here,” you tell them as you move from Michael’s lap and hold out a hand to each of them, “If you’re going to be staying here, you should be given the grand tour.” You smirk as their eyes darken with lust; you planned on acquainting them with every single inch of your house. Tugging their hands, they easily follow you as you lead them to the next room.


End file.
